The Lighthouse
by confessionsofme
Summary: Mako has a surprise for Korra at the beach. Makorra oneshot.


Makorra Oneshot

"The Lighthouse"

The red sun burned its way below the horizon. An inky purple was spilling into the sky. With the moon in the sky the heat of the day disappeared and I began to shiver. Luckily, Mako was beside me and he put he wrapped both ofhis arms around me.

I turned around to face him. His amber eyes searched my face and his eyebrows were arched like he was surprised. He cleared his throat, "Should I not have done that?" He sounded nervous. Then he added, "You looked cold."

A small giggle escaped from my lips, "You don't have to justify yourself, Mako. I'm glad you did."

He let out a sigh of relief. "I want to show you something," he announced. He took his arms from around me and stood up. I followed his actions and stood up.

"Mako, shouldn't we pick up the blanket?" I asked as he began to lead me towards whatever it was he wanted to show me.

"It's okay, we'll be back," he answered before continuning his brisk pace.

"Hey!" I called after him. He turned around and saw that he had been walking far too quickly for the mood. He slowed down and waited for me. "If you're going to walk that fast can I at least have a piggyback ride?" I asked him. I could feel the heat swell in my cheeks.

He smiled widely at me, "Of course you can, Korra." Before I even knew it was happening he picked me up and I was straddling his back. My arms hung freely around his neck. I wondered if he could hear how fast my heart was beating. I placed my chin on the top of his head. His soft black hair tickled my cheek.

It only took a few minutes until we reached the destination Mako had in mind. There was an abandoned lighthouse at the east side of the beach. "So this is the place?" I murmured into his ear.

I noticed a shiver went down his spine. He sent me down gently and turned around. "Let's go up," he smiled shyly and held his hand out for me. I gladly accepted it.

We approached the rusted building. There was a sign on the door that said "Do Not Enter" but we ignored it. All that we could see was a narrow staircase. Mako and I ascended up it until we reached the top. The lighthouse didn't work anymore and I could hardly see. The only thing that was visible was Mako's handsome profile barely lit by the moon.

"The light isn't on," I stated.

"Of course not, silly. You'd have been blinded if it was," Mako chuckled lightly. "I've got something better, Korra. Close your eyes."

"Mako," I whispered, but obeyed. I placed my hands hands over my eyes. Only seconds later I felt the glow of new warmth in the room.

"Open them," Mako declared. There was a tone of excitement to his voice.

I felt myself gasp. Hundreds of tiny candles were placed around the room. They shone brightly and I could finally see all of Mako's handsome face. "You did this... for me?" I asked in astonishment.

Mako closed the space between us. He stood inches away and I had to tip my head slightly to look up at him. He placed his hands on my hips. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it," I whispered. I looked away from him. I didn't want him to see how much I was blushing.

He removed one had from my hip and used it to turn my face back to his. Once my eyes locked back into his he returned his hand to my lip. "Korra, you've brought so much light into my world. After my parents died, Bolin and I faced so much darkness. We didn't know if we would eat or if we would have shelter to be warm in the winter. And as I grew up I was still shrouded in darkness and coldness. But then you came. You changed everything. You made this world seem pure again. You brought light back into it. So I wanted to do the same for you. I wanted you to see how much light you've brought to me and I wanted to do the same for you. Although, this still isn't enough light. If I could light up the light that shines across the see without blinding you I would."

I could feel my heart thud faster and faster. I was dumbfounded. Before I could answer Mako leaned down. He placed his soft and firm lips onto mine. He pulled my tightly to him. My hands found their way into his hair and I tangled my fingers through his thick locks. After a minute we broke apart.

The light of the candles continued to flicker onto me. I laid my head against Mako's chest. "I love you," I murmured into it.

"I love you too, Korra," he whispered back and placed a small kiss on my forehead.


End file.
